The Video Game
The Video Game Gumball, Darwin, and the rest of the family buy a new game system but suddenly they get sucked into it (literally)! Plot Gumball, Darwin, and the rest of the family buy the latest video game system which comes with the demo ofCapsule Monsters V.2.0 Shine & Glitter versions & they all get sucked into the video game. Characters *Gumball *Darwin *Nicole *Richard *Anais Minor Characters *Larry *Max (Cameo) Capsule Monsters *Aquatortle (Nicole's) *Electrichu (Flashback) *Squirty (Flashback Poster) *Sprout (Flashback Poster) *Flare (Flashback Poster) *Aquacat (Gumball's) *Goldy (Darwin's) *Nessie (Nicole's) *Fishy - Monsterous (Richard's) Transcript *Gumball & Darwin are in the living room with the TV on a Saturday morning* Gumball: Darwin, did you hear the news!? Darwin: No, what? Gumball: Because the new PocketSystem3D is out & it comes with a demo of Capsule Monsters V.2.0 Shine & Glitter versions! Darwin: That's awesome! Gumball: Yeah, I remember when Capsule Monsters Aqua & Fire versions came out *sighs* those good old memories *Flashback* Gumball: It was 2008 when the demo came out, it came free with the PocketSystemV.2. *In the flashback Gumball, Darwin, and Nicole are at the Ripley 2000* Past Gumball: Hey mom, can we buy Capsule Monsters when it comes? Past Nicole: No Gumball, we're not buying it. Gumball: Until she tried the demo at the store herself against other players. *In the game it shows Nicole with an Aquatortle beating up someones Electrichu* Past Nicole: *Yelling voice* Just a little bit more Aquatortle! *Electrichu get's knocked out* Past Nicole: We are so buying this! *Gumball get's out of flashback* Gumball: So that's how we got to buy the games! Darwin: Mrs. Mom was good, she even beat Mr. Dad at it! *Nicole & Richard fighting each other in Capsule Monsters* Richard: Fishy use Fail! *Fishy splashes up & down very low while having a quarter of HP left* Nicole: Nessie finish him of with Surf! *Nessie finishes Fishy off with a Surf attack* Richard: No! You beat me your 100th time *Cries* Nicole: *Sighs with crossed arms & rolls eyes* Gumball: And it introduces 110 more monsters! Darwin: Yay! Gumball: And the best part is, the system is only for people ages 8 & up! So now we don't need to worry about Anais ruining our fun! Mhmhmhmh *Anais came out of nowhere in the living room* Anais: It's not fair! At first it was ages 5 & up & now it's ages 8 & up! Gumball: Sorry but your just not mature enough yet. Anais: And look at the price, 259$, mom will never buy you that! Gumball: Or maybe we can lure her to do it.... *Gumball & Darwin go into the kitchen where Nicole is washing dishes* Gumball: Hey Mom! Nicole: Hi Sweetie! Gumball: I was wondering if we could buy the new PocketSystem3D? *shows catalog* Nicole: 259$! That's expensive! Gumball: But it comes with the Demo of Pocket Monsters V.2.0 Shine & Glitter versions. Nicole: I'm still not sure about this. Gumball: Please? Darwin: Pretty please? Richard: Pretty pretty please? Nicole: Richard! Richard: What, it's a great game. Nicole: Fine, but you two will have to use your own money Gumball & Darwin: Aww... Anais: It's not fair! I want a PocketSystem3D too! Nicole: I'm sorry sweetie but the rating is there for a reason. Anais: *Cries* Nicole: *Pats Anais on the back* It's just stuff, it's not like the world is going to end or anything. Anais: Your right. Nicole: I have to go to work now, bye! *Gumball, Darwin, & Richard race to Ripley 2000 in a split second Darwin: I have 350, what about you Gumball? Gumball: I only have 100 Richard: I'm going to use the magic card your mom gave me & i'll get some money out of it! Gumball: Wait a second, dad could you withdraw 180$ for me please? Richard: Sure thing son! Gumball: Thanks, now let's buy the PocketSystem3D! Gumball, Darwin, & Richard at the same time: We'dliketobuythePocketSystem3Dplease! Larry: I can't hear you when you speak at the smae time! Gumball: PocketSystem3D for us three *Larry Calculating* Larry: That would be 540$ *The Wattersons pay & leave* Gumball: Now time to transfer our Capsule Monsters...And unleash the fury! Darwin: Yeah! Richard: Yeah! Gumball: YEAH!! *A portal appears on each system screen & sucks Gumball, Darwin, & Richard in* *Meanwhile at the Rainbow Factory* Worker: Nicole, your shift is done, now you can withdraw your pay. Nicole: Thanks! *Nicole goes home to find her credit card then goes to an ATM machine* *Nicole swipes the card* Nicole: Huh, that's starange I told Richard to only withdraw 280$ from the machine, wait a minute! *Nicole get's enraged & drives back home* Nichole: GUMBALL YOU ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE!!! *Silence* Nicole: Gumball? Nicole: Ah well, at least I picked up my PocketSystem3D before going to work. *Nicole starts playing the game* *A portal appears & sucks Nicole in* Nicole: Ahh! *Nicole lands in a pixelated area where the ground is dark blue & the sky is black Gumball & Darwin: Oh, hi mom! Nicole: YOUR IN SO MUCH TROUBLE! Gumball & Darwin: AHH! Nicole: And why are you pixelated? Gumball & Darwin: I don't know what about you? *Nicole sees that her arms are pixelated* Nicole: What on earth is happening!? Gumball: We aren't even on earth anymore Nicole: Your right..., but as I was saying YOUR IN SO MUCH TROUBLE! Gumball & Darwin: AHH! *They both start running* Nicole: Get back here this instant! *Atempts to throw a fist at Gumball & Darwin but instead throws a capsule at them* *Gumball trips & get's hit by the capsule* Gumabll: Oww... *Aquatortle pops out of the capsule* Nicole: Wait a minute, if I just threw a Monster Capsule then that means we're in the Capsule Monsters world which means..That you Gumball Watterson are going to get a huge punishment indeed! *Nicole spam throws her capsules at Gumball & Darwin while she's running at them* Gumball: Run!!! *Gumball & Darwin get hit by capsules while running* Nicole: *Nicole runs out of capsules* Oh well I think that's enough *Returns monsters in their capsules* Now where is Richard? Richard: Oh, hi honey! Gumball & Darwin: *Gumball & darwin are beat up but shake it off right away* Dad also got sucked in aswell! Nicole: Everything is great and all but, HOW DO WE GET OUT OF HERE!? Gumball, Darwin, and Richard: I don't know -Meanwhile in elmore Anais returns from school- Anais: Hey Gumball, hey Darwin! *Anais notices no one is there* Anais: Guys? -Meanwhile where the others are walking throughout the 8-bit world- Gumball: Hey, there's a mountain peak over there! Others: Yay! *They walk toward the mountain peak next to a large flat surface* -Then Suddenly they see a Monster Trainer that looked exactly like the one on the Capsule Monsters V.2.0 Poster- Trainer: So you came... Gumball: Huh? Nicole: Tell us were we are NOW! Catcher: Your in a part of the Capsule Monsters universe... Darwin: How do we get out of here!? Trainer: You will be expected with your monsters to battle against my monsters *A huge burst of light bursts out of the ground for 2 seconds* Wattersons: Ahh! Trainer: My monsters are Crocker *A burst of light comes from the ground & Crocker appears*, Crocker is a Water & Fighting type Monster. Trainer: Aplantasaurus *A burst of light comes from the ground & Aplantasaurus appears*, Aplantasaurus is a Grass & Ground type Monster. Trainer: And lastly, Nyflare *A burst of light comes from the ground & Nyflare appears*, Nyflare is a Fire type Monster. *To be continued*